A Journey into the Heroes Universe
by ForeversNotSoLong
Summary: Rachael, wins the 'Heroes Universe Giveaway' and flies to LA to guest star in the show.
1. The Acceptence

A day in the Heroes universe

Rachael was a huge fan of the show Heroes, she never missed an episode, she owns all the seasons on DVD. One day as she was checking her Twitter, she came across a contest from NBC. "The first 1000 people to answer this question is entered to win a trip to the heroes set and a guest spot on the show". Naturally being a big fan of the show she answered the very easy question. She sent her info and the answer to NBC via Twitter Direct Message. One minute later there was a Tweet. "Heroes: Thank you for your entries, we will notify the winner VIA phone within a week" She crossed all her fingers and toes waiting for a phone call, she could barely sleep in anticipation of the call.

A week passed and she had lost hope, "I never win anything!" she thought to herself. Right as she had given up and put her phone to charge, she heard her ring tone. She didn't recognize the number, but it was an 818, an area code in CA. So she answered. A voice on the other line said "Hello is this Rachael Ferraro?" She answered yes, and the voice said "Congratulations you are the winner of the 'Heroes Universe giveaway' All we need now is your information so we can set you up with a flight and hotel." She gave them all her information and they said "We will send a taxi tomorrow morning to take you to the airport. Be ready for the time of your life" the voice said as she hung up.

She called like everyone in her address book and told them. She called her best friend in California, Deidre, she told her the good news. Deidre said "I so hope you get to meet Zachary Quinto, hes so hot!" She agreed, since she was a huge fan of his, she owned Star Trek on DVD. When she told people who was her favorite character, she told them it was Sylar. They all looked at her weird, they all said "Why do you like the bad guy?" She said to them, "Every girl falls for the 'bad boy' you cant get more bad than the serial killer"

By the time she had gotten off the phone with Dee it was 11pm, she thought to herself "I better get my ass to bed, I have a flight at 10am." She curled up in bed and fell asleep. She dreamed sweet dreams about Zach and Sylar. Some were a little too X rated to even speak about. She woke up the next morning at 7am to shower. She had packed the night before so she just hopped in the shower and got dressed. Around 7:45am she heard a car honk outside. "Well that's my cab" she said to herself. She got on her jacket since it was 50 degrees outside in NY. "Here I come sunny California!" she thought. She got into the cab and she learned that it was already paid for and she would be taken to JFK and to report to the delta airlines counter for her ticket. The ride took about 20 min, and her heart was racing. The thought of being around the cast of Heroes made her heart pulsate.

She arrived at the airport, the cab driver was nice and took her bags out of the trunk and put them on the curb. She walked into the terminal and went to the desk. They asked for her name, and they typed it into the computer as she said it to her. "Oh I see your ticket was paid for by a third party, oh wow, you must have won something in order for NBC to pay for your plane ticket" she told them "I won the 'Heroes Universe Giveaway' I get to have a guest spot on Heroes and hang out with the cast." Rachael told the clerk. "I am so jealous of you" she said back as she took her bags and checked them in. "NBC is picking up the tab on your luggage so, have a great flight." Rachael walked away from the counter and walked into the waiting room. She has to go through the metal detectors so she took everything out of her pockets beforehand so she wouldn't have any trouble. They asked her to take out her laptop from its bag to inspect it. She complied and she went through the detector just fine. Next thing to do was to wait on her flight. She walked up to one of the boards with the times and flight numbers. She looked up her flight number, "OK, gate 50, boarding in a half hour" she said to herself as she made her way to the gate. She stopped on the way to get some breakfast since she didn't eat before she left the house. "Hmm the only real choice now is Dunkin Donuts or McDonald's. I like Dunkin better." She said, then she walked to the counter, she ordered some coffee and a bagel with Ham, egg and cheese. She took it to go as she continued to walk to the gate. "Gate 35, gate 36,.....gate 40" she counted in her head as she passed each gate. "Gate 50! there it is!" she said out loud. There was already people lined up. She looked at her ticket, "Wow! First Class!" She had never flown first class before. She was excited. She sat down at the gate and ate her breakfast. As she was finishing her bagel and coffee they opened the gate for first class ticket holders only. "Well that's me!" she said as she got up and made her way to the door. They checked her ticket and said "Enjoy your flight Miss Ferraro." She smiled as she made her way onto the plane.


	2. Quinto on the brain

A day in the Heroes Universe

Chapter 2

Rachael took her seat on the plane, she had never flown first class before and was excited about the experience. She placed her computer under her seat as she strapped herself in. She always like window seats because she get to look at the wonderful sites before landing. She was so excited to see her friend Deidre and the cast of Heroes. She was especially excited to see Zachary Quinto, who plays Sylar. She remembered that she would have a guest spot on the show. She wondered what she would play, "A walk on? An extra? Someone with powers? Hmm, I wonder if I had powers what they would be? How big would my part be?" all these questions filled her mind as they closed the door and they were ready to depart. She was never really good at flying, so she had taken some Dramamine before getting on the plane to help her bare the flight.

As soon as they were at cruising altitude the seat belt sign was turned off, she grabbed her computer and turned it on. There was wifi on the plane! She was excited! She connected and checked her email. There was an email from NBC about her trip. "We are excited about your arrival and your part on the show. We have enclosed some information about your role in the following attachment" The file attached said 'Elena' She clicked on it and a RTF popped up with some background information about her character. She read that, she has the ability to manipulate fire, that she was a bit of a bad girl, she has spent some time in prison but had escaped by melting the bars on her cell. She had gone on a crime spree as of late, robbing banks by melting the cashier glass and threatening the tellers with her finger and a small blue flame. "Wow, I am cool!" Rachael said to herself. The email also said "There will be a surprise waiting for you at your hotel. She was so excited to see what it was. She was a bit annoying to the stewardesses asking how much time until we landed. She was always the impatient type.

She decided to have some soda and some chips to settle her stomach a bit, she tweeted about her experience so far. When she refreshed the page she noticed a DM. She clicked on Direct Messages, and a DM from Zachary Quinto came up. She didn't know what to think. "Congrats on winning, I look forward to working with you. Don't worry, Ill go easy on you ;)" She thought to herself, "Holy moley, if Zach is DMing her what is in store for me? Go easy on me? Hmm what does that mean? I wonder if my character comes across Sylar?" She could barely control her excitement anymore. The fasten seat belt sign went on and an announcement came over the intercom. "We are about a half hour from LAX, please fasten your seat belts and put your trays in the upright position, and thank you for flying Delta." She put on her belt, turned off her computer and put it in its bag, and put it back under her seat. She was so excited to land and to get off the plane. She really hated flying.

They began their decent into LAX a few min later. She hated this part. She kept the air sickness bag nearby just in case. They finally landed in LAX after what felt like FOREVER in the plane, she always hated that part. She gathered her things and left the plane when they arrived at the gate. As she left the gate she noticed a man with a sign with her name on it. "Hi there, I am Rachael Ferraro." The person nodded said "Follow me, we will get your bags and be on our way. To the hotel first, then to the studio." She was so excited to get to the hotel because of the 'surprise' that was in store for her. The driver loaded her luggage into the car and they drove off. She was in LA a few years before so she knew the sites. She just was happy to see what her surprise was.

They arrived at the hotel, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "Hmm maybe its inside" she thought to herself. Sure enough, Greg Grunberg, Masi Oka, Zachary Quinto, Milo Ventimiglia, and Hayden Panettiere were there. She was floored with the key players in the series there to greet her! "Congratulations and welcome!" They all said. She smiled and greet each one. She eventually got to Zach, she was so excited to see him, he was her favorite. "I read your twitter, and I noticed that you're a fan of Sylar. So I suggested to the writers to write you a certain part. Here's the script for your part, We should get together and do a few read throughs." She said to her as he handed her a script. "It would be amazing to do a read with you. Its kinda obvious that you know where I'm staying so come by anytime and we can do it." she told him. "Well, can I at least help you with your bags?" She nodded and they made their way to her room. The driver had checked her in and handed her a room key. Up in the elevator they went, the 6th floor was where she was. "Well, lets see, room 605" she said as she walked down the hall. "Ah, here it is" she said as she went to open the door. Zach was close behind her and she held the door open for him as he brought her bags in. "I appreciate you doing this for me." She told him. "Its the least I can do. Ill leave you to your script, Ill call you on the hotel phone later to arrange a read."

She closed the door as Zach left. She took her shoes off and lay on the bed, reading the script, her parts were highlighted so it was easy to go over. "OH MY LORD" she screamed as she noticed what her character was up to. "I have several love scenes with Zach, OH lord that's gonna be awesome." all of a sudden it hit her, "I have to kiss Zach, I have to touch him, practically make love to him with my clothes on. I was always easy to excite, this will just kill me! Makes me wish I brought my vibrator." She thought to herself. She had put her script on the table next to the phone when she heard a knock on the door. It was the driver again. "Miss Rachael, we have to go to the studio to meet with the director." She opened the door and spoke to him. "OK, let me take a quick shower and I will be out in 5 minutes. Ill meet you in the lobby." She said as she closed the door and jumped into the shower. As she washed her hair she had a million things on her mind. "Will I be a good actress? I hope I do well, I am so nervous." she finished showering and got out. She threw a towel around her and went into the room to get some clothes. As she was putting on her bra she heard a knock on the door. It was Zach, "Hold on Zach, I'm in my undies, Ill be right there" He responded "I'm going to see you in your undies anyway on set, just let me in" She sighed and opened the door. "Wow, those are some sexy undies you have" he told her. She turned bright red, and reached in her bag to get some pants and a shirt. As she bent over to get something out of her suitcase Zach came from behind her and touched her back. She shivered and goosebumps filled her arms and legs. She found a shirt and pants and closed up her bag. She turned around toward Zach who had been behind her. She was face to face with him now. She could feel his breath against her forehead, since he was taller than she was. He lifted her head toward him and looked into her eyes. "Hey, I just thought that we could get a head start on some scenes. To make your more comfortable in, sexual situations around me. Don't worry though, I will make sure that nothing will happen between us, unless you want to." She nodded as she placed her pants and shirt onto the bed.

Her face was still facing Zach's. She had always loved that scruffy look on him, and today was no different, she placed her hands on his face and started to rub his stubble. She loved it, it had felt so good. Zach put his arms around her waist and pulled her in towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and he gently placed his lips on hers. She was on loud nine, she thought to herself "OH MY IM KISSING ZACH QUINTO!" She had enjoyed every second of it. She pulled away and she was covered head to toe with goosebumps. She loved it! It was an amazing feeling. The silence was broken by Zach, "I really enjoyed that, your lips are so soft. You are very sexy and you turn me on." She blushed as he said this. She had never really been called sexy before, and being called sexy by her favorite actor was just icing on the cake. "Thanks, I really enjoyed our kiss, I really look forward to doing it again." She told him. Just as she finished that, he randomly pulled her in, picked her up, had both hands on her ass, and kissed her passionately. She pulled away from him quickly and he put her down, "whats wrong" he asked. "You are just turning me on so much, I don't know how much more of this I can take before I just jump your bones." He smiled, not a Zach smile, but a Sylar one. The smile out of the corner of his mouth like he was plotting something. She didn't like this one bit. He pulled his shirt over his head and put it on the floor. "Well, if we have a sex scene, why not let it look authentic?" He said as he undid his pants. She was just shivering with fright, and anticipation. She didn't know what to think. Should she sleep with Zach? Shouldn't she? What would Deidre think? All these questions just disappeared as he dropped his pants. What a sight to behold! She was in awe of his nakedness.

He climbed onto the bed and lay there naked. Just as the day he was born. She was a bit nervous about this. She wasn't sure what to do. She sat on the bed next to him. He took her by the waist and lay her down. "You know you don't have to do this? I don't want to pressure you into anything." he said, it actually reassured her, and she knew in her mind she wanted to go through with it. She took off her bra and panties and they went under the covers.

There was a knock on the door about 5 min later. They were in the middle of their love making session so she just yelled out, "Who is it?" A voice answered, "Its Milo, whats up? Zach had called me to do a reading, with the three of us." "OK, Ill meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes." She said, then it went quiet. She turned back toward Zach, who was on top of her. "Well, where were we?" They both smiled as they started back at it.

Ten minutes later she was exhausted and as was Zach, they were both very sweaty. "Well, that shower was for nothing, now I have to take another one. Thanks Zach." she said as she got out of bed and made her way to the shower. As she was in the shower 100 things went through her mind. She had just slept with Zach Quinto, Sylar, Spock. She was a bit ashamed at herself with climbing in bed with a man she had just met, but then again, it was great. She smiled as she finished washing up and climbed out.

She walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her, she gathered up her bra and panties and put them back on. Zach had gathered up his clothes and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She thought to herself "Wow, He looks amazing. Even better than in person than on TV" About 2 min later she was dressed and Zach had just gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed. "Well, lets go meet Milo downstairs for the read eh?" he said. They both left the room and made their way downstairs.


	3. First day on set

A day in the Heroes Universe

Chapter 3

Rachael and Zach made their way downstairs where Milo was waiting for them. She was excited to be doing a scene with both her favorite characters. "Well, we can start the read if you like" said Milo. So the three of them sat down on the couch and started to read their scene.

_Elena gets out of the shower: she walks to the dresser to get some clothes, as she puts her bra on, her door busts open._

_ Sylar and Peter enter_

_ Sylar throws Elena against the wall._

_ Sylar: So you are Elena, Hmm, never pegged you for being this, sexy. _

_ Sylar walks to to Elena, stuck to the wall._

_ Elena: what did I do to you? HUH?! LET ME GO! _

_ Elena screams_

_ Peter: Don't you think you should let her go, seriously shes not really a big threat to us._

_ Sylar: Well, I don't know, she is after all so...pretty._

_ Sylar walks up to Elena and brushes her hair from her face. Elena pulls her head away._

_ Sylar slaps Elena, then holds his hand out and __**power **__strangles her_

_ Peter: Don't you think that's a little overkill?_

_ Sylar: Peter, you're right._

_ Sylar lets go of Elena as she gasps for air and stands to her feet_

_ Elena: you will pay for that!_

_ Elena shoots flames toward Sylar and Peter. Peter ducks out of the way as Sylar takes the full force of the flames_

_ Elena stops and looks to see the damage, Sylar gets up, half healed._

_ Sylar: Did you honestly think that would work? _

_ Sylar throws Elena across the room and she hits the wall._

_ Peter gets up and rushes to Elena's aid_

_ Sylar: Peter, get out of the way._

_ Peter: Don't you think that's enough._

_ Peter touches Sylar's arm and steals his power_

_ Sylar:This isn't over yet._

_ Sylar throws peter out the window_

_ Sylar: Now, were alone now, What to do with you, I don't have your power quite yet, I know I have another method of obtaining it, but hey for old times sake a good slicing and dicing goes a long way._

_ Elena screams as she is throw against the bedroom wall. Sylar walks up to her, and smells her hair, Sylar brushes his hand against her cheek and puts his body close to hers._

_ Sylar: You smell so good, Its a shame that I'm going to have to kill you._

_ Sylar runs his hands down Elena's neck, down Elena's ribcage and then to Elena's belly button, Sylar presses his body against Elena's and kisses her passionately. Sylar backs away from Elena and holds out his hand and starts to cut Elena's head open, Elena screams._

_ Elena: Please, don't kill me! Ill do anything!_

_ Sylar smiles and stops._

_ Sylar: anything?_

_ Elena nods._

_ Sylar lets go of Elena and she falls to the floor, Sylar hands Elena a towel to help stop her bleeding._

_ Sylar: Now, I need you to do me a favor._

_ Elena:Anything._

_ Sylar: take your clothes off_

_ Elena: NO! IM NOT DOING THAT FOR YOU! _

_ Elena screams, Sylar throws her on the bed and holds her there, arms and legs apart. Sylar lays on top of Elena, Elena screams again. Sylar kisses her, Elena squirms away from Sylar's face. Elena's face is now held straight by Sylar's hand. _

_ Sylar: So feisty. I like that._

_ Camera pans out the window as Peter stands on the ground below the window._

_ Elena Screams_

_ Elena: NO STOP PLEASE. NO!_

_ End scene._

"Wow, that's intense" Rachael said. "I'm looking forward to the stunts." Zach answered. "You're gonna be sore for days after that. Trust me." Rachael's smile turned into a frown. "well, I have to get going" Milo said. Milo left, as he left the lobby, and driver came in. "We have to go and meet with the director now. Zach would you excuse us?" Zach got up and kissed Rachael on the cheek "See you later"

Rachael and the driver got in the car. A few minutes later she arrived on the lot. "Wow, this is cool. I never seen anything like this before." The driver stopped the car and let her out, "The director is over there, hes been waiting for you" Rachael walked up to the director who was talking with someone else. "AH, this is Rachael. Zach was right, you are very pretty. Well, lets get started, go over to that trailer over there, and get changed" He pointed to a white trailer with a sign that said wardrobe on it. She walked up to the door and knocked on it. She opened the door and walked in. "AH, Rachael, I am Melinda, I will be your stylist for your stay here on the set. This is your wardrobe. Everything in this trailer is made for your character. Well since you aren't filming today and just doing stunts, lets just get you into some workout gear. OK?" She handed Rachael some shorts and a sports bra. Rachael got changed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Rachael you ready?" said a voice she quite didn't know yet. Rachael had just finished getting dressed and opened the door. "I am Nathaniel and I am your stunt coordinator. Ready to go?" Rachael was really nervous.

Nathaniel led her to a room with a series of pulleys and mats. "Here is where your stunts will be filmed, we have brought Zach in to help with the visuals. Well, Now, first things first. Lets get you strapped in." they put all the harnesses on her and she grew even more nervous. Zach could tell and he walked over to her. "Don't you worry OK? Its your first time, you might be sore after wards but its all in good fun." he told her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "OK ready Rachael. Here's whats going on, the scene involves the telekinesis and being thrown. So to illustrate that, we will pull the cords and send you flying. Try to land on your back, for now. Then we will get to the throwing otherwise." Rachael nodded. Zach held out his hand and waved it in his 'I'm throwing u with my mind' motion. And away Rachael went. She landed straight on her back, but she didn't do the right pose. She knew that she was supposed to put her arms up. "Lets try that again" Nathaniel said. "you know the pose, you have seen the show enough times." So they started again. This time. She nailed it. Even though she nailed it they did it a dozen more times so she could get it right every time. "OK now, you are a master at that, time for throwing." Zach will put out his hand and throw you across the room. Try to land on your side and into a semi fetal position. This will hurt the least" he said with a chuckle. Rachael was nervous, Zach threw up his hand and off she went, sideways. She landed on her side and slid across the mat, she landed with her knees near her chest. "That really hurt" she thought. She got up, and they did it maybe a dozen more times, hurting more and more each time. "Now, in the scene Sylar throws you on a bed. We will jerk you backwards toward the bed, you need to land on your back, as if you were going to sleep." He said as they rolled out a bed. She was real nervous about doing this because she knew if she landed wrong, it would hurt a lot, but she was determined to get this right! She put her serious look on and she nodded that she was ready. Zach threw his hand out and she was jerked backward. She landed on the bed perfectly and in great position. Zach went running to her and gave her a hug. "That was great! I'm proud of you!" He said. They did this maybe ten times before it was time to eat lunch. They undid her harness for the day and Zach and she left the lot. Zach has told the driver to go home and that he would drive her around for the rest of the day. She went to the wardrobe trailer and to get her clothes, she was really sweaty and she was stinky. "Can I go back to my hotel and shower before lunch Zach?" she asked. "I had a lunch prepared at my place, you can take a shower there." She nodded and they drove off.

They arrived at Zach's house in a few min, and she was amazed, his house was so big. They stopped and got out, he opened the door for her and let her into the house. The hall led to a beautiful kitchen with an island in the middle with a few bar stools. "Wheres your bathroom so I can take a shower?" Zach pointed to the bathroom which was right near the kitchen. Rachael went into the bathroom, there was a huge tub, big enough for three people. She decided to take a nice bath instead. She disrobed and got into a hot bath. Her muscles were sore from taking a beating today so she just lay there and soaked. Zach knocked on the door a minute later. "You need anything?" he asked as he opened the door. "I'm good thanks." she said. Zach walked out and closed the door behind him.

She got out of the bath a few minutes later, and wrapped herself in a towel, she dried her hair and got dressed. She walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Zach had prepared some pasta with shrimp and Alfredo sauce. She was floored that he could cook! "Wow this looks amazing!" She smiled really wide. "You OK? Hows the muscles? Hurting yet?" He asked her, "A little, I bet they will hurt a lot more later" "how about later, ill give you a massage? Sound good?" he said. She nodded and sat down to eat. Zach sat next to her on the stool, and they both ate lunch. She finished her plate, and boy she was full. "That was amazing. You're a great cook!" she said. "I try" he said blushing a bit. "well, whats next for me?" she asked. "well, I think you're done for the day, so we have the afternoon all to ourselves if you like, we can go get some drinks? Or go to the mall?" he asked. "Too early for drinks, the mall sounds nice." she said.

So they made their way to his car and he drove them to the Hollywood mall. She had been there once before with her friend Deidre, a few years ago when she came to visit. She decided to call her up. "Hey Deidre. I'm at the Hollywood mall, come on over and hang out with me!" Deidre agreed and she hung up. Deidre got into her car and drove out to the mall. She called Rachael up, "Hey, I'm at hot topic, meet me there!" Rachael made her way down to hot topic, Zach in tow. "Oh my lord! Its great to see you" Deidre said. "Holy moley, you brought Zach along." Rachael smiled and winked at Deidre. "Zach, this is my friend Deidre, shes a big fan of yours too." "Nice to meet you, I can see why you are Rachael's friend, beautiful women tend to gravitate toward each other." He said as he smiled her Deidre. "Zach would you give us a minute to catch up a bit." Rachael asked. Zach nodded and went to get some ice cream for the three of them. "How the hell? What did you do with him?" she asked. "Well, since I'm on the set and I have a scene with him, we were doing some stunts together, and Milo, Zach and I were doing a reading in my hotel. I've been having a blast here!" Deidre wasn't convinced that was the whole story. "I can tell you slept with him, you have that glow to you. How the hell did that happen?" "Well, he arrived to do a reading with me, and I was in my underwear, he said that in the scene he would see my in my underwear anyway, so I opened the door for him. So, he said 'since we have a love scene together lets make it look as real as possible' and then he kissed me, and well, one thing led to another." "Holy crap Rachael! Shit! I am so jealous. So? Is he 'big'?" "Hes HUGE! When he dropped his pants I was dumbfounded. Oo, hes back with ice cream, lets shush about his member OK?" Rachael said with a laugh. Zach handed both Rachael and Deidre their ice cream and they went to sit down.

Rachael noticed that a few people were taking pictures of them. "Zach, I think we have Paparazzi." Rachael whispered in Zach's ear. "Let them take pictures." he said as he put his arm around Rachael. Deidre didn't like this one bit. She didn't want her pictures in the paper or anything. So, she said "I think I should go. I don't want my business all up in the papers." Rachael and Zach nodded and Rach gave Dee a kiss on the cheek and a hug and they said their goodbyes. "Zach I'm tired and sore, I want to take a nap, can you take me back to my hotel?" Zach nodded as they made their way to his car. She noticed the Paparazzi still following them, and they started to swarm the car. They both made it to the car and drove off. "Oh lord, is this what you go through when you go out?" "Every time, I've grown used to it, I guess since I'm in the company of a pretty lady they like us more?" he said as he chuckled. They made their way back to Rach's hotel, they both got out and they were surprised that they were followed by them. "Well, they want something to report, lets give them something" he said. He brought Rach close into him, and held her tight as he dipped her and gave her a kiss. He pulled her up and they walked inside. "WOW, wont they think were a couple now?" she asked. "They will for a bit, but when they see us as cast mates they might think a bit different" Rach nodded as they made their way to her room. "Can I get that massage now? I'm in a lot of pain now" She asked. "sure!" he said. She lay on the bed, with only her panties on and Zach rubbed her back. Rach thought in her head how amazing this was, and how she was the luckiest person on the earth. Zach was done within maybe twenty minutes, but it felt so short because she was in her own little world. "I'm done. Do you want me to leave so you can get some rest?" he asked. "No please don't leave, get in bed with me and hold me until I fall asleep?" she asked of him. "Sure, id be glad to." They both got into bed, and he place his arms around her, she felt so warm in his arms and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Drinks and Dancing

Rachael opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 10pm. She noticed that Zach was still there, laying next to her on the bed, fast asleep. She smiled. She poked him and he opened his eyes. "Good morning sunshine, how did you sleep?" he asked. "I slept pretty good. But I am in loads of pain now. I am kinda regretting entering this contest" she said with a chuckle. "Don't worry, it gets better. We have some blue screen work to do tomorrow." he said. "So, you up to getting some drinks now?" he added. "Sounds good, I could use a drink or two to numb the pain." She got up from the bed and got dressed, she didn't really pack anything too dressy so she wore her favorite red dress and put on a comfortable pair of shoes. "you look great" Zach said. Rach blushed. "Well, ready? OK lets go!" he said as Rach gathered her phone, room key, and wallet. They both got into Zach's car, Rach noticed that the Paparazzi had left, she was grateful, she didn't want to be followed tonight.

They arrived at the Rainbow Lounge and got out of the car. The valet took Zach's keys and Zach let Rach out of the car. They walked up to the bouncer, who recognized Zach right away and let them in. "I never got a chance to visit here when I last was here." she said as they walked up to the bar. "A scotch for me, and a martini for the lady." he ordered. "I love martinis, great order" she said with a smile. "I had a feeling you were a martini kind of girl." he said. Within a minute or so the bartender was back with their drinks. Zach had taken out his wallet and took out his credit card. "Id like to start a tab for me and the lady, make sure she gets everything she wants" Rach was really excited, she was in the mood to dance, the music was really great. She noticed the DJ was familiar. She noticed him right away. "Oh wow, I didn't know Circuit Freq was playing a gig tonight." she said out loud. "Yea, I saw on your twitter that you follow him, so I thought id take you out to see him. He took her hand and took her to the floor. They danced the night away, she was loving every minute of this experience. "I have to pee, I will be right back." she said. She made her way to the bathroom, she had a few too many drinks so this proved to be a bit difficult. "I really shouldn't have had that last amaretto sour." she said chuckling a bit. She waited for the bathroom since the was someone in there already. After like 5 minutes the door opened, she needed to go really bad so she rushed in. She sat down on the toilet and peed for what seemed like a half hour. Then, as she was standing up to pull up her panties there was a knock on the door, it was Zach, "You OK in there?" "I'm fine, I'm about to come out now." She washed her hands and dried them and walked out. She wasn't exactly stable on her feet so she tripped and fell, lucky for her Zach was right there to catch her. "Whoa, you OK? Watch your step there Hun." He said. "I'm fine, just a little, well drunk." he pulled her up to her feet and looked square at her, "I think its time to go home, you've had too much to drink" Rach nodded as Zach closed his tab and they made their way to the curb. He told the valet that he would be leaving his car overnight because he was unfit to drive, and the valet called a cab. "You need me to keep your company tonight?" Zach asked Rachael. "I'm fine, you go home and get some sleep." she said. They got into the cab and they went back to the hotel. Zach helped Rach up to her room and lay her in the bed. "You had a long day, go to sleep, I can talk to the director and have the blue screen moved to next week so you can rest up." By then Rach had already fallen asleep and was snoring. Zach laughed as he kissed her on the forehead and left the hotel.

In the morning the hotel phone rang, Rachael looked at the clock, it was 10am. She answered, "Hello?" she said, "Hey there Hun, good morning! I rescheduled the blue screen to Wednesday so you can rest." She was glad because her whole back and legs were filled with bruises. "You want me to come by?" he asked "No I'm fine, you go to the lot and film what you need, call me later" she said as she hung up the phone. She went to check her text messages when she noticed a slip of paper under her phone.

_Had a great time tonight, give me a call_

_ 818-444-6532_

_ With love_

_ -Z_

She smiled as she got up from the bed and climbed into the bath, she needed that bath, she was sore all over. She was in for a long experience on the set of Heroes. But, she actually hoped that she would have a recurring role on the show so she would move out to CA, and spend more time with Zach. He was a great guy and she wanted to get to know him a lot better.


	5. A First Date

Rachael felt like sleeping in all day long. But she decided to get out and see the world. She decided to get a rental car so she didn't have to rely on others for a ride. She called Enterprise and arranged a rental and to be picked up. She had a massive headache, she never was a drinker, no wonder she had a hangover. She sat in the lobby of the hotel reading through her script. Sylar falls for Elena, Sylar joins in Elena's crime spree. They wallow in their riches, until Noah and Peter bust in to ruin the party. Sylar kills Noah, and badly wounds Peter. Claire, angry goes after Sylar, and Elena intervenes. Elena is injured in the fight and is in the hospital for a number of days. She heals rather quickly and seems to have a change in attitude, she wants to leave Sylar but cant bring herself to do it, in fear, and love of/for him. She knew in her heart that she loved him. Rachael thought to herself, "wow this is a long storyline, I might be here for a while. I'm happy, I get to spend time with Zach. Right now it seems to be in the lust phase. I pray that its not just that. I hope for something more." She had never really had a serious boyfriend, her last boyfriend cheated on her and got the girl pregnant. She didn't want to get hurt. She thought she should take a break from seeing Zach, even on her second day here she needed a break and some time to herself.

Enterprise came just in time, she had collected her thoughts, she really needed this break, she was still sore and hung over, she needed a day to herself. So, she went out to Glendale to visit Dee. She arrived at Dee's house about a half hour later. She rung the doorbell, Dee's daughter Carolina answered the door. "MOM!! Aunt Rachael is here!" she yelled. Dee came running down the stairs and hugged Rach. Rach squirmed a bit, it hurt a lot. "Ouch Dee, not so hard" she said. "What the hell happened to you?" Dee asked. "Stunt work yesterday. It was actually really fun, totally worth the bruises." They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "So Rach, whats Zach like? Is he, good? I've always imagined him being the rough type." she asked. "Surprisingly, he was really gentle, and went slow on me. I liked it, it was great. There are a lot of love scenes in the script so ill be seeing a lot of Zach in his undies, and him seeing mine. I've spent the last day with him almost nonstop and I thought id come out here and pay you a visit. I needed a break. I don't want to smoother Zach and I don't want him to smoother me. This seems to be the lust phase. I really want more from him. I don't want to rush things and I don't want this to be like my last relationship with Alan." "I completely understand, I feel you, I have news though, Seth and I are finally getting together and getting married!" Rachael was floored, two years ago when she was last there, Dee and Seth hated each others guts. "How the hell did this happen?" she asked. "well one day I was showering and he walked in on me. He had already seen me naked enough times so I didn't make much of it. He had never, ever complimented me before, so when he did it caught me by surprise. From there we built a relationship, hes been a great dad to Carlie and hes changed so much. We are going to be a family, we want to have babies." Rachael was floored. She didn't know what to make of this. "I am happy for you Dee. You're gonna be married before me, you win the bet." Dee frowned. She knew that look on Rachael's face. The look of gloom and despair. "Hey now, perk up, you have Zach, hes a sweetie it seems. Hes got a crush on you. Remember, you are going to work together a lot. Just look what happened to Milo and Hayden, they got together, mind you he plays her uncle, but they worked it out!" Rach perked up a bit.

Dee got up, "I'm gonna make us some lunch, OK? Don't get into trouble" she said with a laugh. Just as Dee was out of sight she got out her phone, there was one text message from Zach, (she had programed his number into her phone in the morning)

_I miss you, I want to take things slow. I don't want this to be just a booty call type of relationship, how about I meet you at the hotel later and we can go out for dinner?_

She wasn't sure what to say, she waited until Dee got back with the sandwiches. Rach had told Dee what Zach had said. "See what I mean Rach, he likes you, I am sure that this will work out for the best. Go for it!" She responded to his text

_I would enjoy that, I look forward to it. Meet you at 7pm._

She was so excited. "I don't have anything to wear, I need to go shopping!" Rach said. Dee nodded as she finished her sandwich. "Lets go to the mall then?" Dee asked. Rach nodded and the three of them piled into the car, Dee, Rach, and Carlie. They drove to the Glendale mall, which was like 5 minutes away. She went into Forever 21, looked around for a bit and left, she couldn't find anything. Then they went to NY and Company, Looked around and left again. She couldn't seem to find something that she liked. They finally stopped in front of Hot Topic. She was a fan of some of their clothes, but she didn't want something too slutty. She came upon a dress within a minute or two of looking, it was a red and white polka dotted dress. It was classy, and not too slutty. So she picked it up and went over to the changing room. She tried it on and called out to Dee, Dee came in and checked her out, "Hm, a bit loose, maybe a size smaller." she said as she left to get another dress. "Here ya go. A size 4." Rach tried it on and it fit nicely. She liked the way it made her bust look, and her legs look long and slender. She put it back on the hanger and went to pay for it. On the way out of the store she ran into Milo. "Hey Milo" she said. "Oh hey Rach, liking the experience so far?" She nodded, "Hey, I heard that you and Zach had a bit of a 'thing' in front of the hotel, mind elaborating on that?" he asked. "Fine, We went out to the mall together, and there were paparazzi following us, so we thought we would give them something to report, and that's it." she explained. "I am not a mind reader, but I can tell that's not the whole story, but Ill mind my own. See you on set Rach." he said as he walked away, and gave her a wave. "Wow, Milo is HOT" Dee said. "I know, oh my lord. I would give a lot to see him naked." Rach said. "OH MY LORD Rach! You have a date with Zach and you are already picturing the other cast mates naked! Shame on you" she said as she smacked her in the back of the head. "We better get back so you can get ready, its already 5pm." Rach nodded and they drove back to Dee's place. She dropped them off and said goodbye. "Good luck with Zach, don't screw this up" Dee said as Rach drove away.

Rach's head was swarming with thoughts as she drove back to her hotel. She was going on a real date with Zachary Quinto. A person she had a major crush on, and her favorite actor. She wouldn't have guessed or anticipated this in a million years before she responded to the contest. She arrived at her hotel, and got out of her car. The valet took the keys and she made her way up to her room with her new dress in tow. She was excited for her date. She got in the shower and washed up. She got out of the shower and put her towel on, and wrapped her hair in a towel. She walked out of the bathroom and walked to her bag to get a pair of panties and a bra. "Hm, the black ones, nah, the white ones, yep!" she said to herself as she brought out a set of bra and panties, they were very sexy, white lace with flowers on the cups. She was excited, she put them on and went back to the bathroom. She took down her hair and brushed it out. She decided to put it up in curlers and make it wavy. She always kept her hair in a ponytail and was very conservative about her hairstyles. She put her hair up, section by section and made her way out of the bathroom to get her dress on. It was closing in on 6:30, "Holy, hes gonna be here in a half hour. I really need to get my ass in gear." She put her dress on, and made her way to the bathroom. Her hair was dry so she took out the curlers, her hair was really wavy, and she liked the way it turned out. She put some hairspray in it and put some makeup on. She needed some foundation, but not too much she didn't want to look fake. She also put on some white eyeliner, she always liked white because it made her blue eyes really pop. She put some light red eye shadow on, and brushed her teeth. She was just about done putting on her lip gloss when there was a knock on her door. She rushed to the door and opened it. It was Zach, just on time. He was wearing a nice brown button down shirt and some suit pants. She looked down at his shoes and noticed the shine to them. She looked up at him in awe. He was holding a dozen roses. She smiled really wide, she never pegged him to be a romantic. She loved it. She took the roses and put them in a large cup with water. "Ready to go sweetie?" he said to her. She nodded as they made their way out.


End file.
